Harry Potter vs le Club de Mode
by SweN update
Summary: OS, juste pour dire que j'avais passé une journée de troll, et qu'il fallait que je me venge sur quelqu'un: Harry. enjoy!


**Auteuseuh:** Swen, dans un moment de méchanceté ultime

**Disclamer:** Harry Potter, Privet Drive et le garde chasse anonyme son la propriété de JKR (tant mieux pour eux, vous m'direz...), de même que Quinn et les autres membres du Club de Mode apartiennent à la série Daria, diffusée sur MTV... et sur jesais pas quelle chaine française nn.

**Rating: **K, pas bien méchant tout ça... enfin, si c'est méchant mais bon, pas choquant (je crois).

**Note: **Pas de note à ajouter, si ce n'est que... Pardon µHarry, je passe ma colère sur toi, mais c'est pas ma faute si t'es le pauvre benet de l'histoire !

* * *

C'était une magnifique soirée d'été, douce et calme, parfumée de cette odeur si particulière d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Un couple d'amoureux se balançait non loin de là assis tout deux sur les balançoire d'un vieux portique pour enfant, riant joyeusement, comme ces personnages que l'on voit parfois dans les vieux films en noir et blanc. Un rossignol chantait dans les hautes branches d'un arbre, écoulant doucement des notes aux accents mélancoliques… Bref, une soirée parfaite pour un suicide collectif, sauf qu'il manquait la partie 'collectif'.

En effet, un garçon brun défiguré par une ATROCE cicatrice gisait tout seul sur un muret, l'air maussade. Non, pas maussade, simplement, seul, victime d'une enfance traumatisante, d'un manque d'affection évident, et accessoirement, en proie à une série de dérangements intestinaux, sans doute dus à l'ingestion d'une certaine quantité de gâteaux préparés par un garde chasse anonyme.

S'il ne portait pas une paire de lunettes ronde d'un ridicule consommé, le jeune esseulé aurait pu paraître presque mignon, du moins, si on ne notait pas sa maigreur cadavérique, son style vestimentaire rappelant vaguement des années 10 et ses cheveux hérissés par de longues semaines de séparation avec leur ami le peigne. Non, vraiment, si on oubliait tout cela, Harry Potter avait de charmants yeux verts.

Le couple d'amoureux s'adonnait à présent à un baiser sauvage et suffisamment bruyant pour pallier à la grave myopie de notre ami aux cheveux bruns. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme (si tant est que l'on en ait une), l'adolescent s'arracha sans grâce à son muret de béton et traîna sa longue carcasse dégingandée le long des rues désertes, marchant apparemment sans but.

« Emiettez votre arsenic, dans un verre de narcotique… »

Sa voix était grave et profonde, et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il chantait faux. Chacun son talent particulier, après tout, restait à trouver quel était le talent du jeune Harry Potter. Sans doute sa faculté à euh… Sa faculté de… Bon, c'était une intéressante question. Harry jeta un regard haineux à l'auteur, et, ce faisant, eut l'air particulièrement stupide, étant donné que l'auteur n'était même pas dans l'histoire (rlha, dans les dents !) .

« Hahahahahaaaaaa ! Quinn, tu es siii DRÔLE ! » Résonna une voix au fort accent niaiseux.

« Oh Sandy, c'est mon devoir, en tant que vice-présidente du club de mode, que d'être parfaite, car nous, le club de mode nous apportons l'espoir, la beauté, la touche de perfection dans le monde gris des gens impopulaires. Au fait, quel est mon meilleur profil ? »

« Maaaiis Quinn tuuuu aaass deuuuux magnifiiiques proooofffiiillllls… »

La bravoure. Oui, c'était la bravoure qui faisait la qualité de l'orphelin Potter. Sa bravoure, et sa grandeur d'âme. Dans un immense élan de magnanimité, il sortit des fourrés où il s'était caché (qui à dit « comme un vieux pervers ? ») et, une lueur sauvage au fond des yeux, il brandit sa baguette magique et fit face à l'ennemi. Ces pauvres filles étaient sans doutes des envoyés de voldemort, le plus grand... non pardon, le plus MECHANT sorcier de toute l'histoire de l'humanité…

« AHAH ! je vous tient, sale mangemort ! Vous croyez m'avoir avec vos T-Shirt roses, mais on ne trompe pas ainsi Harry Potter, alias 'L'élu' ! Non cruel voldemort, tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins ! Mo, le gentil, je serai toujours en travers de ta route pour… »

Tiffany battit deux fois des paupières et se tourna vers Sandy, le visage décomposé par l'horreur. Mon dieu ! Ce type portait des baskets beiges avec un jean bleu-stone !

Quinn, elle, était restée bloqué sur le mot 'lailu', qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal comprendre. Ou peut être était-ce Laitue ? Mais quel était l'intérêt à se faire apeller laitue ?

Stacy, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Et pour cause ! Elle en était à un moment crucial de sa 4eme couche de mascara…

Ce fut Sandy qui mit fin au silence gêné qui avait suivi l'apparition d'un détraqué armé d'un bâton. En tant que présidente du club de mode, il était de son devoir…

« Les filles ? Ceci est une situation d'urgence… »

Plus tard, des années plus tard, Harry se rappellerait sans doute de cet instant en riant. Mais là, la couche de gloss qui recouvrait ses lèvres était si épaisse qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus ouvrir la bouche. Ses cheveux revêtaient un aspect lisse et brillant, peut être le résultat d'une longue application de gel 'effet mouillé'. Ses lunettes rondes avaient été remplacé par une paire de lunettes rose très pop-art, et, parachevant le tableau de ses fesses moulées dans un jean clair délavé juste ce qu'il fallait, un T-shirt d'un rose flashy affichait un message parsemé de strass : 'Kiss Me I'm SeKsi !'

* * *

Note de la Production : le T-Shirt Rose, taille XS, S, M, L, XL & XXL est disponible en stock limité, merci de commander en remplissant le bon de commande apellé "review"!

Merci d'avoir lu, Honolable Sacalabé!


End file.
